When The Past Catches Up
by storm11061999
Summary: Ever done something that you should have? Ever had to be someone your not? This is two friends meeting the demigods and grover. While trying to hide from their pasts that are catching up to them. What will happen when they realise who they really are. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

**When The past Catches up**

_Ever done something that you should have? Ever had to be someone your not? This is two friends meeting the demigods and grover. While trying to hide from their pasts that are catching up to them. what will happen when they realise who they really are._

This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me. This is a chapter to set the story. Percy and the gang will come into it the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I dont own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thats Rick, but i can wish.

Storm's POV

Just my luck. Ok first you want to know about my hell hole of a life? Well i go by the name Storm. Nobody here knows my name; all except one that is. He goes by the name Skylar, not his birth name, that i know and he knows mine. Skylar and me go way back, always getting each other out of trouble and always will do. Ok i am going a bit of track well the here i am talking about is New York City, the big apple. Ever since i was little i wanted to live here, well my dream came true, sort of. We are going to stay here for as long as we can.

So right now we are walking to the prison or school as other call it. I looked down at myself and checked what i was wearing, i had on my washed bleached demin high waisted skinny jeans with the bottoms folded up above my ankles and a fitted blue belly top that coveredthe rest of my stomach to hid the scars that are covered the once smooth skin, i went with my blue belly top to match my cold lighting eyes and my blue, black and white air max's that i had on. Not caring if people saw the scars that litters my arms. I had make up on which was contained with thick eyeliner to make my eyes stand out, my foundation, blusher, bright blood red lipstick covered my lips and some bronser to try to cover the scar run from below my left eye right down to my jawbone and stopped just before my chin. my bight blue hair was down, pin straight to the middle of my back.

Skylar has piercing blue eyes like mine but more of a light baby blue than my bright terrorfighting ones. Skylar was tall he was 6 foot, but Skylar looks shorter because i an tall for a girl i am 5 foot 9. Skylar was well build; he had a well defind six pack and he had just enough muscles not to much, but not too little. Skylar is what girls call hot but i see him as my brother or twin, see we are the same age well he is 3 months older, which he never lets me forget. We are both aged 17.

Skylar has dark messy brown hair covered with a black and green monster energy drink snapback, he had loose deep blue jeans on with a nike red and black 'just do it' t-shirt. he also had on a pair of airs max's like me but his are black, red and white.

Another new start for us, see we are what people call trouble maker: but infact we get into trouble because of who we are and what both of us have done.


	2. Chapter 2

_**When The Past Catches Up**_

_Ever done something that you should have? Ever had to be someone your not? This is two friends meeting the demigods and grover. While trying to hide from their pasts that are catching up to them. what will happen when they realise who they really are._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**.

_**Please review**_

Here we are walking though the maze of people to get to the glass doors of Goode High School. At the front desk we we went to get our scheduls and locker combintions. As we both turned around we both came face to face with a guy that looked about our age. He had a black snapback that covered most of his dark chocolate coloured hair. He also had dark jeans with a grey and white stripped t-shirt. Then Mrs Roberts, the woman at the desk spoke, telling us that the short guy infront of us is our tour guide and that his names is Grover Underwood. Skylar and me just gave a nod in a reply. After a few seconds he asked for our names and our locker numbers. So i answered with Skylar and storm while handing him our locker numbers. He just looked at us weird and started walking down the crowed hallway.

It fell silent as people saw us. lets say i speak my mind and have a very short fuse, so being me i shouted "What are you all fucking staring at, mind your own buisness." Skylar just looked at me shaking his head laughing at my outburst, because he knows how short of a fuse i have but Grover looked at me like he was thinking about someone who would have done the same and he also looked shocked. After a moment or two of skylar and me putting our bags and stuff in our lockers, which where next to each spoke asking us if we wanted to sit with him and his friends at lunch break. Meeting Skylar's eyes i silent asked him to decide whether we should chance it. After a few seconds he answered with "We'll see, ok?" which Grover just gave a nod to answer Skylar's question.

Reaching our new homeroom Grover pushed open the door and walked staight insided, not seeing if we if we are following him in. Skylar gave me a nod, i knew understanded what he wqas thinking. It soon fell silent when we walked in and came to a stop infront of the full class. A voice came from the right of me and Skylar and me snapped our heads at the voice. A teacher was where the voice came from, he was asking us our names, which Skylar replied to pointing at me when he said my name. Teacher pointed to the back of the class room where there was two empty desks next to each other. I strolled over not looking ifSkylar was behind me, because i knew he was. I sat down slowly and carefully to make sure that my stiches dont split and open the wound on my stomach. Skylar watched me closly incase i needed him to help me.

Soon the whispers start spreeding around like a wild fire about the new students in other words about skylar and me. The teacher, Mr Blofis, started to talk but Skylar was just looking out of the window and i just spaced out thinking about our job for tonight. After a while the bell rang to go first period Iooked at my schedula and saw that i had Greek first. Looking over at Skylar's whgich he was reading, i saw he had the same. Grover and two other guys came walking towards us. Skylar asked if i needed help, which i didnt want but needed it. Nodding my head is yes he moved my table forward andslowly and gently he pulled my to my feet. I gave him a quick thank you with my eyes. Then turned towards the door just as Grover and the two lads were infront of us. the taller guy out of the two that Grover was handsome with his raven locks and reaching his eyes, his happy, vibrant, sea green eyes. He had on a pair dark jeans and some tranners with a green huddy. The other lad was, shorter than the other but had the same raven coloured hair but longer. He had deep brown, almost black eyes. he had all black on. He looked like a goth but i dont think he is one. Grover say that the tall one was called Percy Jackson and the other goth looking one was called Nico Di'Angilo.

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Bye until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When The Past Catches Up**

_Ever done something that you should have? Ever had to be someone your not? This is two friends meeting the demigods and Grover. While trying to hide from their pasts that are catching up to them. what will happen when they realise who they really are._

**Chapter 3, Hope you enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I can wish. **

Grover said that he didnt have the same class as us but Nico and Percy have and will take us there. They think that we need baby sitting well i will change that.

"We don't need people to take us anywhere, what do you think we are? Babies. Well we dont need anyone we have each other. Understand." I said in a calm tone bu you could hear the anger through it. They all looked at me in shocked but Skylar just looked like i had spoken what we wanted to say but wasnt going to say. Then he spoke "Sorry about Storm , her pain killers havent kicked in yet have they Storm?" he asked like he was checking that i had taken them, which was a no. "

Well you could blame that if you wanted to but i havent taken them so thats not why. If they have a problem with me speaking my mind and not given a fuck what they think then they can fuck right off. Also i have been in much more pain than this and you know it." I said in a voice that i he knew that was my trying not to punch him. "Sorry it wasnt ment to come out like that and why havnt you taken your pain killers?" he said with a question look . "Fuck off, asshole" i relied in a annoyed voice. Percy and Nico and Skylar looked scared, well he should be ithought he has seen what i am capable of doing even in worse pain.

"Skylar you know you dont want to mess with me and - shit!" I grabed my stomach, slowly i removed my hand and saw blood soking my clothe. Skylar looked at my and then at my now blood filled cothes, i lokk at him then i looked over at Percy and Nico: they both had looks fear and painc run across their faces. Suddenly i was lifted up by Skylar. "Help me get her out of here, which way is it to the parking lot" Skylar barked at the panicing lad. Percy was the one to speak and nico started to move. "This way." After we got to the parking lot Skylar layed my down after much protesting from me that i can sit up.

Skylar jumped jumped in the car that Percy and Nico was looking at in fear. Skylar asked if one would come and put pressure on my stomach. " I can do it, they are creeped out enough. They dont want to miss school to help me- " Thenni was cut off by Percy and Nicon saying that they will help. I looked at them in disbelief. both jumped in the back with me. Skylar said it would be best if they sit together and i lay on top of their legs so they can put as much pressure on my stomach. They both lifted my uot without my saying it was ok them moved to sit down next to eachother. THen they put me on top and both started to push lightly on my stomach. Iaughed which casued the three guys to look at me. " I am not fragile you know. The harder you push on my stomach the less painfull it is and the faster the blood flow stops." I said to Percy and Nico. They suddenly both press harder. "Thats better." Both lads smile and look at each other as if they wanted to ask me a question, which i already knew the answered to, so i deicied to tell them the answer with out them asking the question. "This isnt the first time this has happened to me or Skylar for that matter. That is why we are calm and not panicking like you two." They both looked shocked at the answer and me knowing what they wanted to ask that question.

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
